Working On It
by My Dearest Sally Sparrow
Summary: Did you ever expect that one day, after you'd recently became a werewolf, you'd see a friend's niece and fall in love even though she's two? Yup, Quil didn't either.


_**Missing Moments Contest (Yay!)**_

_**Title: Working On It**_

_**Author: **__**The Metallic Firefly **__**(rawr)**_

_**Pairing: ClairexQuil**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Disclaimer: I, being the lazy and broke git I am, do most unfortunately not own the Twilight series. All rights and characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, unless she would be willing to share…**_

_**I also do not own the sentence Quil says about being faithful. It's all Dr. Seuss's. **_

_**Summary: Did you ever expect that one day, after you'd recently became a werewolf, you saw a friend's niece and fell in love even though she's two? Yup, Quil didn't either.**_

_"Oh Quil, you're so, so…"_

_"Hush babe. I know what you mean."_

_"But, but,"_

_"It's okay. I know what I do to you."_

_"You do?"_

_"Of course. If you weren't majorly attracted to be, I'd think you were lesbo."_

_"Oh Quil, OH QUIL!"_

_"Hey now, you don't want the neighbors to hear you, do you? Scratch that, moan all you want, I gotta keep my rep."_

_"Quil, Quil, QUIL!!"_

"QUIL!!"

I promptly fell out of bed. "What the hell?!" I yelled, glancing at my alarm clock. It was seven a.m. Seven fucking a.m. And it's a Saturday. Something doesn't add up here…

There was a snort from above me. I looked up. Jacob Black stood over me. I leaped off the floor. "Hey Jake! 'Sup?"

He grinned. "Only you Quil Ateara, would fall out of bed after someone's screaming at you for 5 minutes and you were dreaming up pervish fantasies the whole time."

I turned red. I hadn't, I hadn't said that stuff out loud, had I? "Uh, well, Jake, you know, if I wasn't having dreams like that, I'd be, like, gay right?"

Jake turned pale like a vamp. "Quil! That was a JOKE! I didn't think you were ACTUALLY having sex dreams, you perv! I _neve_r have anything CLOSE to that!"

I glared at him indignantly. "Hey, that's not fair! You can't have sex dreams because you're obsessed with Bella! BELLA! There's nothing you can dream about there."

"I can't wait 'til you fall for a girl. Because I want to be right there when it happens, laughing my ass off." Jake proclaimed while rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. So dude, mind telling me why you're waking me earlier than Kim wakes up Jared when she's had a oh so scary nightmare?"

"Right. Get dressed. Emily's aunt and niece are in town. The whole pack's meeting over at their place. Now."

"Ugh, do I haaaaaaaaaaaaaave to?"

"Yup. Sam's orders. Meet ya outside." He walked out of the room, banging his head in the doorway. "OUCH! DAMN IT QUIL!" Well man, that's price of being 6'8; hitting your head as many times we wolfs have endured the old tribal legends. Damn it Gramps!

"Hey, not my problem," I said. I went into my closet and picked out a polo shirt and khakis. There was no way anyone was going to let me by with cutoffs and a t-shirt (or just cutoffs like usual) today.

I headed outside and saw Jake. "Can we phase?" I asked eagerly.

He stared. "Quil, you just got. That's retarded."

"But I like phasing and I haven't done it in a while." I argued. "Please?"

Jake sighed and headed towards the forest. Success. "Just don't rip your clothes, man," He called over his shoulder.

I sprinted to a secluded part of the woods. I quickly undressed, tied the clothes on my leg, and phased. Whoo, it felt great.

_You know, some people actually think being a giant, ugly, fuzzball is a bit annoying, Quil._

_Aw, shut up Jake. This is the life! YEAH!_

_Oh, did our little Quil finally get laid?_ Paul entered our thoughts,

Jake snorted. _Nope. He only wishes._

_I DO NOT!_

Paul shook his wolfy head. _Are you gay Quil?_

_NO!!!_

_Ah, Paul, leave him alone. He's just a kid._

_What?!! Just a kid, am I? I'll have you know that I happen to be far more mature than all of you! I don't see why I wasn't the first to phase into a kickass wolf!_

_…_

_…_

_Once again, only you, Quil Ateara, think that turning into a freaky, nightmare-worthy, and just plain unrealistic wolf is "kickass."_

_Shut up, Jake. _I thought. That was unfair. I had totally lost my two best friends to Sam Uley's clique for a while. I was confused and hurt. When Embry left, I was upset, but I still had Jake, so it was okay. But once Jake left… I, I was lost. I felt betrayed by the world. All I had were my porn magazines.

Come to think of it, I guess that's why I was so happy when I phased. I was in on the secret. I got my BFF's back.

_Ew. You did NOT just call me your "BFF."_

_Quil, your gay factor is soaring at the moment._

I did a bark/laugh thing. _Don't think to highly of yourself Jake. You're only ONE of my BFF's, which by the way means BEST FRIENDS FOREVER. And Paul, I just said that I had porn magazines._

Paul nearly leapt a foot in the air. _Oh, really?! What type do you have? My favorites are the ones with the girls in bikinis. If makes me happy, if you know what I mean. Do you have different brands? I have Hustler and Playboy. They're the best. Really great at making a guy feel great. But you know, Cruella and Lollipops are good too, they're just not as graphic. Kind of a waste of money. But don't even get me started on Penthouse, my god…_

_…_

_…_

I was _so _mentally scarred for life.

_Same here man._

I stared at Paul. Which was kinda hard to do 'cause we were running so fast and there were all these trees in the way. Nevertheless, I tried to stare at Paul.

_Wait, aren't you supposed to have imprinted on Jake's sis?_

_Holy shit! _Jake thought. _He's right! Paul, you better not hurt Rachel in any way or there will be hell to pay!_

_Aw come on guys. A little porn never hurt anyone._

Now both Jake and I were staring at him. _You freaking prick._

Paul snorted. _Jake, I don't think you even know what porn is. God knows you'd certainly give up that Bella chick if you did._

_Why you little-_

_Guys, chill. _I interrupted. _We're here._

We all phased, dressed, and walked towards Emily's. I didn't know if anyone else did, but I was feeling so horrible for Leah. I knew she wouldn't be here, even though it was her family and stuff. It should be Leah in on the secret with an engagement ring from Sam. Imprinting was retarded in that way. So was the whole "You may never tell anyone of the ancient tribal secret unless some retarded love force comes unto you!" crap. Besides that, being a wolf rocks my socks.

But then again, Emily cooks. And bakes. Never mind.

As soon as I walked in the door, something attached on my leg. "Hello mis'er!" it squealed.

Aw crap. The niece was little. The niece was a _kid. _If there's one thing Quil Ateara doesn't like, it's a kid. All they do is whine and complain and eat and whine and shit and scream and whine and force them to play with you. Oh, and I mention whine? Personally, I think they're sent by the devil to torture we the elderly. Ugh.

So I bent down to find the nicest way to yank the freak off of me and hurl it out the door.

And then, it _happened._

No, 'it happened' doesn't even _begin_ to describe it. Wait, I got it.

And then, _the miracle that would ultimately change my world stepped into my once dreary and normal life and gave me something to live and die for, for the rest of eternity._

Oh yeah, that's badass.

This, this, _angel _looked up at me. I nearly drowned in her seemingly endless chocolate milky eyes. Her light russet curls gently caressed the sides of her smooth and light skin. She was wearing a light blue dress that looked absolutely adorable on her. The goddess was peering up at me and I felt all warm and fuzzy. It was magical and magnificent. It was like the tip of a roller coaster, when you're falling, and it feels like you're king of the world and yet you're also just flipping scared out of your mind.

I could barely hear any of the talking of the others.

It was like_ I was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time._

_Like it was my first sunrise._

Wait, why do those phrases sound so familiar?

"CLAIRE! DON'T TACKLE THE GUESTS!" someone screamed. Emily rushed into the room with Sam closely following. She leaned down _and took the light of heaven away from me._

I swear to our tribal ancestors (I don't remember the names, I snoozed during the last 'Legend Night with Billy Black'), I will _destroy her._

Emphasis on _destroy. _

So I superbly growled at her in a hopefully threateningly way. She looks shocked, like she hasn't taken my candle of existence. Sam got all tense and put his arms around her. He gave me a look that said, "Back off or I'll castrate you."

I immediately felt a hand on my shoulder. "Hey dude, chill. It's Emily." Jared, maybe? I didn't really care. All that mattered was in the arms of a horrid, evil, crooked wench (Emily).

Then, my little savior began to _cry._

_Right in front of my eyes._

"I, I want da nice man!" she hiccupped. Aw! She wanted me as much as I wanted her!

In a flash of awesome-ness, I snatched my precious away from the villian, (I may have to join Leah in the 'I-hate-Emily' front) and cradled the child.

"Uh, doesn't Quil like, hate kids?" Paul. Only he would be so thick.

The girl looked up at me, her eyes shining. "I'm Claire!" she squealed.

I grinned at her. "Hey Claire, I'm Quil."

She hugged my neck. "Quil, nebber leaf me!"

I knew I never would. "I'll never leave you Claire-Bear."

Claire smiled at her new nickname. I felt like I'd died and gone to heaven. SO CUTE!

All of a sudden, people were dragging me outside, taking me from heaven to hell, and started to phase. I did too.

_You bastards! How dare you take her away! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!!_

_Calm down Quil._ Sam commanded. _This is a rare incident, and we're sorry for taking you away from your imprint but it had to be done._

Oh yeah, now's really the time to apologize now that Claire's probably sobbing her heart out.

_I BET YOU ARE YOU RETARDED PRICKS! I NEVER- wait, what did you call her?_

The other guys snorted. _Quil, it's obvious. You imprinted on Claire. _Jake piped up.

_WHAT???!!!?!_

Jared looked at me. _Well when you first saw her, did you think she was an angel?_

_Yeah…_

_And did you want to protect her from the world?_

_Yeah…_

_And did you feel like a blind man seeing a sun for the first time? Like it was your first sunrise?_

Oh, that's where I'd heard it from. _Your point?_

_You, my friend, have most definitely imprinted._

OMFG! I IMPRINTED ON A FUCKING THREE-YEAR OLD!!!

But, a cute three year-old…

_Actually, she's two. _Sam commented.

Paul fell over. _HA! You're in love with a two-year old… YOU'RE A PEDOPHILE!!_

_AM NOT!_

_Actually, you kind of are. _Embry attributed.

Jake nodded._ Wrong dude, very wrong._

_Oh come on guys! I can't think about her that way, it's gross! All I know is that I want to protect Claire, nothing more! And what the hell Jake, you shouldn't be talking! You heart Bella, A GIRL WHO IS FREAKING 4"10 DAMN IT!_

_No, it's more like 5" exactly. _Embry commented.

_SHUT UP!_ Jake yelled/thought in a really pissed-off way.

I rolled my eyes (which must have looked extremely badass in wolf form) _Whatever. Can I go back and see Claire NOW?!!_

_Of course Quil. _Sam thought. _We'll have to tell Emily and probably explain to her aunt…_

_Yep! Don't want the old lady to be worried about Quil raping her kiddie!_

_Ew, Paul! Mental image!_

_No Paul, just no._

_Paul, no more of that. That's an order._

_Aw, shut it Paul. I meant what I said and I said what I meant. A werewolf's faithful one-hundred percent!_

Embry and Jake were lost. _What the hell?_

_I think it's some sort of Dr. Seuss rhyme. _Jared reasoned.

_And you would know that how? _I questioned.

_Kim._

_Ah._

Paul butted in. _I think it's supposed to be an elephant instead of a werewolf!_

_Shut your pie-hole Paul. You weren't invited in the discussion._

_But I just, but, I mean, what the hell?_

I sighed and ran off to phase. I quickly dressed and ran back into the house. Sam was already in there, talking to Emily and her aunt.

Claire bounded over to me. "Quil! Quil!" she cried. And you know, hearing her say my name that way was far better than all the lustful moans I had once imagined.

I scooped her up and looked her straight in the eye. "Well princess, what about you and I hit the beach!"

She nodded, jumped out of my arms, and ran towards the beach.

I followed, and you know what?

This was just, right.

I knew I'd have to wait a while, but it was okay.

Imprinting was certainly messed up, but so was I.

I knew I'd stand by Claire from this day on.

For better or for worse.

For richer or poorer.

In sickness or health.

To love and to cherish.

From that day forward until death did us part.

Aw crap. This is sounding a lot like wedding vows! Damn, I gotta work on the pedophile front!

_**Well, did you like? I know some of you are probably thinking currently, "OMFG! How can she like the pedophile-ness?!!1!" To be honest, I don't. Personally, I think imprinting is one of the most creeper-ish thing I've heard in a while. (And that's saying something.) I just thought about what the imprinting must have been like for Quil and how it changed him.**_

_**So there. By the way, all the Bella bashing is true. She's such a little brat with nothing going for her.**_

_**This is The Metallic Firefly flying off.**_


End file.
